epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture Mid-Season Finale - Homestar Runner vs John Egbert
It has come. It has taken a while. It has not been suggested. I still did it. After the literal dumpster fire that is The Nutshack vs LazyTown we can finally finish off this half of the season just in time for Winter Break. Yes, I just got out of school for the rest of the 2016 Gregorian Calendar today. I hate that. It's four days until the pinacle of festivities, and I still have to attend school. Although, it was nice, we watched Home Alone, played games, much better than yesterday. *cough* *cough* math test *cough* But I'll stop spreading my First World Problems on you. This was a collaborative effort with Wonder, thank you since I know nothing about Homestuck, I tried reading it once but I got a bit lost and bored. Three collabs in half of a season. Man am I lazy. On to the match up! We have the battle of the "Home" cult classics. The Flash cartoon comedy versus the page-by-page comic epic. Which one shall prevail? Let's find out. Beat: iPlay by GaMBeaT (Battle starts at 0:14) Battle (Homestar Runner is in red, John Egbert is in blue, Coach Z is in green, and Homsar is in yellow.) ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE ' ' VERSUS BEGIN! BEGIN! BEGIN! BEGIN -GIN! Umm… excuse me, this is where actual comedy goes. You’re a cesspool more shallow than your teenage tropes! You’re hard to follow, Everybody! Everybody! Knows. Even Coach Z can tell you: Your cormic show blows! I’ll hit you outta the park! MS Paint ain’t slick. I’ve seen better character development with a Stick! Homsar is more comedic! (Aaa) You’re just a bummer. Just remember John, you can’t out-run the Runner! it's showtime! you'll lose your life in this strife with those failed remarks, 'cause now it's a wanna-be athlete against the amazing boy skylark! take an underbite out of this! i'm one with the air! got the flow to diss this quick, and i'm instead homestuck against a kid bossed around by a hippie chick? we've got over eight-thousand pages to our name, just try to get further! let's set up a connection for sburb and i'll personally be your server! apparently you're the main character? c'mon man, you've lost your legacy! you're completely overshadowed by the guy who's supposed to be your enemy! Two figures show up from the darkness to join in on the rap. AND Strong Bad: Stepping to me’s a problem, I’ll leave your hammer drooping. Your raps are more crap than what the Poopsmith’s scooping! And your cliffhangers leave your fans going, “Oh come on!” One verse and I’ll leave you like my old Compy, shot! We’re the last of Flash web-toons, you crawl through stories! And a cancerous troll? You’re making this too easy for me! Stop a plot, return a month later! What is it. Decemberween? I’m ripping through you like it’s Friday the April 13th! Karkat Vantas: DEAR STRONG BAD, WHAT KIND OF LOAD-GAPER CLOGGING SHIT ARE YOU SPEWING HERE? YOU COULDN'T SEE HOW MUCH YOU SUCK EVEN IF YOU HAPPENED TO BE A SEER. YOUR NAME FITS YOU REALLY DAMN WELL; YOU'RE BAD AT EVERYTHING YOU DO, RANGING FROM BEING A HORRIBLE BROTHER TO A FAILURE LEADER OF YOUR CREW. THE MOST CREATIVE YOU CAN BE IS DRAWING A BUFF SCALEMATE? PLEASE! I'D RATHER LISTEN TO WHAT MY STUPID-ASS PAST AND FUTURE SELVES HAVE TO SAY TO ME. THE WORST LOSER LUCHA LIBRE TO EVER BE A STAIN ON YOUR PATHETIC PLANET, AND SERIOUSLY, WHEN I SEE YOUR WEB SERIES, I'M LIKE THE CHEAT AND JUST SAY "MEH". Three humans approach the battle, and join in. AND Mike Chapman and Matt Chapman: Don’t contest us in rapping, we’ll play you like our game! We rock the mic so hard, that it’s my first name! Karkat, it seems to me like your caps lock key’s stuck! The entire plot of your comic straight up Home-Sucks! Hussie, I’ll make your lip.. Fatter? Have you seen your face? We’re still keeping our Stride-r, you Gravity Fell from grace! Wow, Drew! 50k pages, you really milked a gold strike. We rock raps with ease! Time to see you gigapause on the mic. Andrew Hussie: You two? Rapping against me? Oh, hell no, this is such a terrible idea. You're a bland Flash-in-the-Marzipan. My series has more complexity than IKEA. It makes me sick. You'll kick the bucket! These Y2K blokes will both croak! People hang onto my updates! You disappeared for four years and came back a joke! And I really must say, you're incredible lack of female characters isn't so good. I'm cracking two more eggs! Now what will you dooblie do? Jokes that only retarded kids would enjoy. My fandom's drowning in theories! Now it looks like I've got four more people to kill off from this series. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' iSOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF iNTERNET CULTURE! End of Season 1, Half 1. IRBoIC returns in January 2017. Who won? Homestar Homestuck Favorite battle of the first half of Season 1? Mozilla Firefox vs Google Chrome Siri vs Cortana Vine vs Vimeo Wikipedia and Britannica vs Uncyclopedia and Dramatica Times New Roman vs Comic Sans MS Urban Dictionary vs Know Your Meme Skype vs Discord Homestar vs Homestuck Hint Stuff: Hint explained: House, house is a synonym of home, Homestar and Homestuck Hint for next battle: TBA Category:Blog posts